stickworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
John
John - żołnierz Nicksoft, założyciel firmy NiCorp. Jest szóstym najbogatszym stickmanem na StickPlanet. Wygląd John jest czarnym stickmanem o czarnych oczach. Jako żołnierz nosił typowy mundur wojskowy. Uczestniczył w Wielkiej Wojnie Ostatecznej Osobowość John jest bardzo niecierpliwym, aczkolwiek dokładnym człowiekiem. Stara się wszystko zrobić jak najlepiej, choć często robi to pośpiesznie. Był oddanym żołnierzem, lojalnie walczącym dla ojczyzny. Jako prezes firmy starał się ją utrzymać w jak najlepszym stanie, dzięki czemu tak daleko zaszła. Lubi polegać na innych, szczególnie na przyjaciołach, a także lubi później samemu pomagać im. Historia John urodził się 14 stycznia 1975 w Nicksoft. Gdy miał 17 lat został żołnierzem Nicksoft. Dwa lata później odszedł z wojska, by w tym samym czasie wraz ze Stevem założyć NiCorp. Podczas tej pracy udało mu się uzyskać tytuł 3 najbogatszego stickmana na świecie. W 2010 został wezwany przez Nicksoft do wojska by powstrzymać UofSAńczyków. Postanowił do niego wstąpić, ale tylko na czas wojny. W 2011 podczas Operacji Strzały zabił Henry'ego. Po tej operacji postanowił wycofać się z wojny, by poświęcić czas swojej firmie. StickWrick RPG Uwaga! Źródło tego elementu biografii pochodzi z gry StickWrick RPG. W 2012 roku John dalej jest szefem NiCorp. Jako osoba znana, postanowił prowadzić bloga o swojej firmie. Tego też bloga znajduje Rex, przeglądając ot tak internet. Widząc wpis o sprzedaży mieczy świetlnych, Scooter dodaje komentarz, jak taki nabyć. Akurat John przegląda bloga i odpowiada mu, że Steve ma kilka. Dzięki temu Rexowi udało się od niego kupić. 1 stycznia 2013 roku John postanawia odejść z NiCorp. Próby Steve do przekonania go na nic się zdały. John odchodzi z firmy do wojska, aby powstrzymać UofSAńczyków StickWrick RPG Z tego powodu przez niecałe 2 lata spadł z 3 miejsca na 6 w rankingu najbogatszych stickmanów. Incydent w Teriando 200px|left|thumb|John w 2013 roku W 2013 roku, John już znowu jest żołnierzem wojska Nicksoft. Zostaje wysłany do Teriando, gdyż istniała pogłoska, jakoby skrywali się tam żołnierze U of SA. Od razu po przybyciu zostaje zaatakowany przez bliżej nieokreśloną osobę. Udaje mu się jednak przeżyć, choć traci swój motor. Nagle jednak podjeżdża do niego ciężarówka i zabiera z miejsca zdarzenia. Okazuje się, że w środku jest Vaygenn. Podczas jazdy rozmawiają ze sobą o zapale Johna do dorwania UofSańczyków. Przy okazji John poznaje profesora Romanoffa. Gdy docierają do budynku, na którym toczy się starcie, zauważają Rexa w formie Rage. Po chwili patrzą, jak obie strony walczące zaczynają być poważne w pojedynku. Cień Przeszłości, numer 3 John i Vaygenn postanawiają wejść na dach, sprawdzić, o co chodzi. Gdy docierają na górę, zauważają, jak część budynku została zniszczona przez jednego z walczących. Ten po chwili odwraca się, ukazując swe straszne oczy, po czym mówi, aby się stąd wynosili. Nagle jednak zostaje zaatakowany przez drugiego wojownika, z którego, wskutek ciosu, ściąga się farba, którą przemalował ciało. Ostatecznie podczas krótkiej rozmowy obaj przyznają się do bycia członkami klanu Scooter, który i Vaygenn, i John, kojarzą. Nagle znikąd pojawia się tajemniczy osobnik, który beszta drugiego z walczących, Tenrou, że ten bawi się tutaj, a nie wykonuje jego rozkazów. Nagle zza jego pleców pojawia się ogromna bestia, którą Tenrou nazywa Terianem. Cień Przeszłości, numer 4 Widząc stwora, Vaygenn i John są zaskoczeni, ale po chwili ocykają się, gdy pierwszy z walczących, Rex, pyta się ich, czy przydadzą się w walce. Wtedy John wyciąga swój miecz świetlny, oznajmiając, że zawsze jest gotowy. Vaygenn mówi jednak, że jego broń została w vanie, i musiałby po nią pójść, co też po chwili czyni. John obserwuje jak wszyscy walczą, komentując, że jest to zupełnie inna sprawa, niż U of SA. Nagle z tyłu atakuje go jakiś potwór, którego błyskawicznie rozcina wpół. Stworowi jednak udaje się przeżyć, lecz po chwili John dobija go, wbijając ostrze miecza świetlnego w głowę bestii. Gdy Vaygenn wraca, on i John powstrzymują Sajé Tashę od kolejnego ataku, po czym mówią Rexowi, aby uderzał w brzuch potwora. Scooter po chwili to czyni, a bestia zostaje zgładzona. Cień Przeszłości, numer 5 Później John i Vaygenn są obecni na pogrzebie profesora Romanoffa, który zostaje zabity podczas wyżej opisanych wydarzeń. Gdy spotykają się wszyscy w czterech, czyli John, Vaygenn, Rex i Tenrou, ten pierwszy oznajmia, że nie zauważył tu żadnych śladów po U of SA, i postanawia udać się do Stickos na dalsze poszukiwania. Cień Przeszłości, Epilog I Wojna Nuklearna Uwaga! Źródło tego elementu biografii pochodzi z gry StickWrick RPG 2. W 2023 roku, John jest pułkownikiem Zjednoczonych Wojsk StickWrick i Nicksoft. Jego zadaniem było przewodzenie małej grupki żołnierzy w Teriando. Niestety jego oddział został dorwany i tylko 3 osoby przeżyły, w tym on. W trakcie ataku, 17 kwietnia, spotyka Shixera i przedstawia mu się. Po krótkim dialogu mówi do niego, że czas ruszać do Nicksoft, po czym oznajmia mu, że on prowadzi. StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział V: Jazda Po dwóch godzinach samochód dociera do przepaści. Shixer, wiedząc, że już nie zdąży zahamować, postanawia przyśpieszyć i spróbować przeskoczyć nad przepaścią. Niestety nie udaje mu się, i on oraz jego towarzysze rozbijają się. Gdy Shixerowi udaje się wypełznąć z wraku, ten wybucha. Nie wiadomo co się stało z Johnem i jego dwoma żołnierzami. Ich obecny status to M.I.A. (Zaginieni w akcji). StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział VI: Rów Wystąpienia *Cień Przeszłości *Cień Przeszłości II *StickWrick RPG *Nicksoft RPG *StickWrick RPG 2 Odniesienia Kategoria:Stickmani Kategoria:Bogaci stickmani Kategoria:NiCorp.